First Meeting
by Cave's light of memories
Summary: "Our friendship didn't start until the day you saved me." On a winter's day Malik visits the grave of a old friend to reflect upon the day they became friends.


**Tales of graces First meeting **

**Disclaimer I do not own the amazing Tales of franchise and I never will. **

**A/N This one shot was inspired by a dream I had of Malik and Kurtz meeting in a graveyard after Kurtz's death which it was a weird dream and this oneshot takes place two months after the events of Tales of Graces so expect spoilers.**

The light snow fall scattered along the ground. It was common in this time of year in Fendel. Out of the three lands this one was prone to having the most snowfall out of any country, it resulted sometimes in bitter cold weather and hardened the hearts of Fendel's military services the wrought iron gates slowly creaked open as the lone figure entered the graveyard the sound of the snow crunched under the person's boots as he headed towards the single gravestone that nestled in a small corner of the cemetery.

The amber eyes fixed themselves onto a pair of yellowish black rods that rested in an X like shape on top of the gravestone the tips touching the small medallion hung down on top of the stone as Malik's amber eyes wandered over the stone a gloved hand kneeling down in front of the grave. The name that had been carved onto the stone was clear as day.

"Kurtz Bessel." Malik red the name sorrow laced his tone. He closed his eyes feeling the single tear creep down his eye as he sighed.

"The research for the Balknies Cryas it's in Pascal's hands. She has promised to use it to benefit Fendel. It was your final wish after all." Malik reached forward his hand touching the gravestone as he had moved Kurtz's weapons to this grave and had placed them in the Fendel salute of honour. He would never forget that moment, the Valkynes Cryas was raging out of control, Kurtz at that exact moment had chosen to act as that he had run forward slamming the tip of one of his Gun spears into the small crack which was emitting electricity, absorbing the electricity into his body, the surging pain that rippled through Kurtz's organs and his body, the steam combined with the sound of sizzling flesh the wat his old friend slumping over his left hand and that moment their hands had reached for each other only for Kurtz's to slump down towards the ground, the last traces of life leaving his body.

"Our first meeting. It was awkward to say the least. Despite that you were a couple of years younger than me, you were already so trusted. Roberia and I we knew that you would be perfect for the resistance, did things really go downhill after Roberia died?" Malik had to wonder aloud his eyes fixed on the snowy sky the snowflakes continued to drift down his eyes saw the faint sun's rays piercing the skies.

"Why did I leave this place? Was it because I wanted to escape my gulit?" Malik swallowed hard the lump forming in his throat. The captain could feel the old pain of the grief

"If only I had tried harder to stop Roberia, she would still be alive and so would Kurtz." Malik said sadness lacing his tone his rough calloused hand brushed the edge of the gravestone the sad smile etched onto his face.

They were very different that was for sure. Kurtz had always stuck to the rules which was very often and Malik was infamous for getting in trouble and causing all kinds of havoc for example he recalled telling a story he had gone out and killed a ice dragon with his bare hands which for a short time had earned him the admiration of the older members of the army until they found out he was lying.

"In truth it never happened, but you've probably forgotten, our friendship didn't start until the day you saved me." Malik said resting a calloused hand against the rough stone of the grave the smile etched onto his face. Malik allowed his eyes to close allowing his mind to rest, to call up the memories of his younger days, when his two best friends were still alive.

Twenty two years ago.

Malik shivered wrapping his arms around himself staring at his fellow members of the army as all of them were shivering agaisnt the cold air, pressing together for warmth they stared down at the snow covered ground.

"What's going on?" A young man who was standing next to Malik and was only known as Wolf shivered his pale blue eyes were fixed on the large imposing pair of swords that rested on the large wooden platform their tips stood out agaisnt the dull wooden boards.

"I've heard that someone spread a rumour about commander Hydra." Malik stiffened at the voice that drawled behind him which he turned around to see a older member of the cadets regarding him with a scwol that appeared on her face. She abrutly turned her back on Malik and stalked across the ground as Roberia pushed her way through the crowd her eyes were wide with worry and fear and she was instantly at Malik's side.

"Malik it can't be, not you." Roberia breathed her usually calm and composed demeanour was in shambles and Malik turned his head to see Kurtz watching them from the crowd hsi face was set in a emotionless mask like always, he reagrded the situation and he glanced up. "Hydra has been one of our strongest fighters and I've heard he appeared out of nowhwere." Kurtz walked away as all eyes fell onto the figure who stepped into the snow covered courtyard, the pupils in his eyes were the colour of steel, his face was ragged, his long black cloak fluttered in the breeze, his snarl was cold and unforgiving.

"For ten years I have done nothing, but serve our proud country of Fendel." Hydra surveyed the crowed his hard eyes picked out the lone figure of Malik standing there his eyes met the older man and a mean smirk appeared on his face. "And I have found the culprit." Hydra slowly turned around his rough callosued hands grasped the rough wall's surface.

"Someone has been spreading rumours that this country needs to change and that more thought should be give to the poor and suffering." Hydra said. Malik stiffened, feeling Roberia's hand on his shoulder, he strode forward feeling his stride slacken aware of the older man's eyes bruning down onto him his lip curled into a snarl as he approached him feeling the rough hand pushing hard into the small of his back, the hard blow nearly winded him from the hard push. The next thing Malik registered was the heavy boot placing itself on his back.

"This boy had the gall to be spreading rumours that this country is neglecting the poor. He claims that Eugen is not fit to lead." Hydra hissed his breath close to Malik's ear his eyes were narrowed with anger and rage, he snapped his fingers and his spear was placed into his hand. "I for one disagree." Hydra said with relish at the prospect of killing a potenial traitor to Fendel.

"STOP!" the yell caught the attenion of the courtyard, as Malik slowly turned his head as the crowd parted to see Kurtz stepping forward the young teen's deep green eyes were frim his mouth was in a frown. "Why did you say stop boy?" Hydra snarled lifting his foot of Malik's back to advance towards Kurtz as he towered over the teen there was no doubt.

"I was the one who spread the rumours." Kurtz said calmly to the incensed man. The wave of the gasps filled up the courtyard for the young teens who were standing the nearest to Kurtz backed away like he had the plauge as Hydra came over to him, the spear tip flashed out quickly, Kurtz's head jerked back purely on impulse the thin stream of blood shot out from underneath his left eye, for he sank to the snow covered grounds, down on one knee, his hands covered the bleeding scar on his face.

Hydra turned to face the masses of the crowd that was watching the scene the snarl that crossed his face caused some of the more timid cadets to shrink back in fear that they would be next.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you!" Hydra bellowed catching their attention he pointed with the tip of his now bleeding spear pointed down at Kurtz the trail of blood leaked down from the tip of his spear onto the white ground turning the pure white snow red with Kurtz's blood. "The way that Eugen is leading this country is right! There is no flaw to his logic!" Hydra spat at the cadets turning his back to them, as Kurtz got up with one hand plastered to his face, to stem the bleeding, when he walked towards the crowd, they parted like he had the plauge.

_"From that moment on I knew that you were different. Apart from Roiberia you shared a silimar belief which told me you weren't satsified with the way Fendel was being run and then I'll never forget the night that you truly decided to become both mine and Roberia's friend."_

The biting cold winds howled outside Malik's room and he could hear it rattling the simple wooden panes on the glass window he let out a low sigh for his cot was slung carelessy to the floor the blond teen was sitting on a chair, and was leanig back on the chair his eyes were boring holes into the ceiling the creaking of the chair as he rocked back and forth served to distract him from the boredom of curfew.

"Another blizzard's on the way. Not surprising since they are common this time of year." Malik drummed his fingers against the wooden surface of the table, he watched the ceiling unaware of the knock that rapped agaisnt the wooden surface of the door. It had to be Roberia, she was one of his few friends and there had been rumours floating around that they were more then friends.

"Come in." the door pushed itself open with a gloved hand which Malik caught sight of the silver streak that stood out agaisnt the mess of black hair and the pair of light green eyes that were watching Malik's slouched position on the chair. "You'll fall and break your neck if you lean back even further." the voice caught his attention which Malik found himself sitting upright in his chair his gaze fell onto the pale skin of Kurtz. The thin black line of stitches ran underneath his left eye a cruel reminder of the way that life in Fendel.

"Kurtz, I wasn't expecting you to come all this way here. I thought you were in the medical wing." Malik noted the line of stitches which he saw the slighgty disdainful look that appeared breifly on Kurtz's features. "I just didn't feel like staying longer then I had to so I left." Kurtz reached up with the tip of a finger just narrowly touching the stitches which he lowered it and walked across the room his feet sank into the carpet.

"Why did you stand up for me?" Malik asked his curiousity winning over his normally non exsistent common sense which he barely even knew Kurtz and yet this young man had come all the way here to his room to talk with him.

"It was because I once trained under Hydra." Kurtz slowly breathed out a distant look appearing in his eyes was hard the line of black stitches stood out agaisnt Kurtz's pale skin. "And I know what a cold and hard man he is." Kurtz glanced around the room until his gaze met Malik's. "I stood up for you because I wish to change Fendel for the better." Kurtz answered Malik's question seeing the shock appear in the older male's gold eyes.

"You should be aware of the risks that are involved." Malik spoke carefully not wanting to endanger his somewhat new friend's life and yet at the same time another member would be of a benefit to the resistence. "I am aware of the risks, that you can be assured." For the first time Malik saw a smile appear on Kurtz's face. "My name is Kurtz Bessel and your name is?"

Malik rose up to the invite feeling a sense of ease upon seeing the friendly smile aimed in his direction.

Present time.

Malik smiled resting a well calloused hand agaisnt the rough granite of the gravestone. The snow felt wet and cold underneath his touch and yet despite the aching numbness that crept up his fingers there felt a flicker of wamrth beneath his fingers, the small speck of red Cryas no bigger then a small bean rested between

"Rest well old friend." Malik mused finding comfort from the warmth of the memories that over came him. His two friends, the people that he was closet to were deat thatw as true, but still both Kurtz and Roberia would live on in his memories.

Malik slowly stood up and took one last look at the tombstone the faint smile crossed his face. "You were my best friend Kurtz and for both you and Roberia, I will, strive to aid Fendel into a new age of peace." Malik glanced back at the skies the small sad smile was on his face.

"I will never forget the day we first met and we became friends." Malik slowly began to walk out of the graveyard unaware of the single figure that was clad in green his short black bangs hung in front of his face his stern face slowly morphed into a smile.

"Like you old friend I too will never forget that day when we first met and became friends." Kurtz slowly unfolded his ghostly arms, he spotted the ghostly form of Roberia smiling and beckoning at him to follow her. "Yes there is no more need for me to linger here." Kurtz said slowly turning on his heel and walking away following Roberia back into the shadows, the mist appeared around him to wrap him in it.

Both he and Roberia were heading to the next life, to wait for the day until Malik's own life would end and when that day came Kurtz vowed he would personally bring Malik with him to the next life so all three of them would be together once more.

The end.


End file.
